


[Podfic] Incipit

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Arthur has been his editor from the beginning. Eames says he won't work with anyone else, and what Arthur will never tell him is that he would cut anyone who tried.





	[Podfic] Incipit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incipit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118140) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in October 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201010102.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201010061.zip)**

1.05:04 

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
